


just like her mother

by ThePeanutButterKid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, Female Harry Potter, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, Not Beta Read, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Severus Snape is Not a Good Man, Somnophilia, date rape drugs (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeanutButterKid/pseuds/ThePeanutButterKid
Summary: Severus Snape takes advantage of his stepdaughter while she’s in heat.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 394





	just like her mother

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, read the tags and then read them again. This is, bald faced eroticization of rape. If that’s not your cup of tea, I suggest finding a story more your speed.
> 
> This was inspired by folks saying that Snape wouldn’t be appropriate to a girl that looked like Lily. Of course, canon Snape probably wouldn’t be any different and he certainly wouldn’t sexually harass a child over their looks.
> 
> In any case, I did want to play with the idea of a creepy and obsessive Snape. Because I have a sick mind. 
> 
> Also, again, heed the tags. Please. As a survivor myself (a survivor of CSA no less), the subject at hand can be tricky or upsetting. Please don’t read this if it will cause harm.

She was barely halfway through her heat when she finally managed to pass out on the couch. As far as she knew, Mum was still on her business trip and her stepdad, Severus wasn’t supposed to be home for a few hours, so she slept in her comfy pajamas as her heat radiated through her. 

Severus, Hope’s stepfather, had left her a pain and agitation management potion for her to take before she went to bed, but Hope had been reckless when she woke up from her nap, shrouded in blankets, and she had knocked the glass bottle onto the floor.

It had taken forever for sleep to come, but it eventually came, and Hope slept fitfully on the living room couch. 

She woke, jostling slightly and feeling lighter then before. She was being carried, by, Hope very lightly scented the air, by her stepfather. 

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Her mind whispered traitorously, threatening a new round slick to slip out. 

Severus opened a door and walked through it. He laid Hope on the bed. As Hope sank into the bed, she again scented the air around her, and she realized that it was indeed not her bed. 

Hope was no stranger to sleeping in her parents’, or rather her mom and step-father’s, bed, especially during heats. It helped to have a familiar beta close by to keep the heat at bay. And with Severus so close to his bondmate, the additional risks were nil. Even if she did wake up most mornings of her heat with her ass pressed uncomfortably into Severus’s morning erection.

Still, it was an odd choice to bring Hope into her parents room when her mother home. 

“You are overheating,” Severus said. He must’ve been thinking aloud, because there was no way he realized Hope was actually awake. She was very good at feigning sleep. He was right, however. The back of hope’s pajama shirt was covered in sweat and her hair was wet and sticky. She needed a shower, but she could perhaps take one in the morning. 

Severus hummed to himself and then suddenly there were hands on the hem of Hope’s shirt. Hope breathed deeply and went as limp as she could as Severus removed her t-shirt. She was thankful she had the foresight to wear a bra, even though her breasts were tender with the side effects of her heat. 

Severus’s hands lingered on her hips as he slowly pulled down her trousers pants. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, “A ripe omega. You look so much like your Mum. It’s a shame I can’t see your eyes. God, I wish, an omega.” It was unusual for Alphas to settle down with Betas, and yet, Severus had. He loved Hope’s Mum that much. Hope still wondered how they managed his ruts, but it was likely that Severus took one of the stronger suppressants that shortened a rut to a few hours instead of a few days.

Severus’s fingers ghosted along the lines of her tummy, so soft it was almost ticklish. 

“Perhaps, just once,” Severus said. 

Hope’s eyes almost flew open, but her curiosity about what he meant won put. He pushed a hand under the soft cotton of her bra and pushed softly on her breast. 

The pressure almost caused Hope to yelp, but she held it in, not losing her grip on her breathing. He didn’t fondle Hope’s breast’s for long, and, much to Hope’s dismay, he pulled his hand out a moment later. 

Severus pushed aside the edge of her panties. Hope was soaked, a mix of contact and the bare minimum of stimulation combined with her heat. 

Severus lightly teased her sex, running a finger over her clitoris. Hope whimpered at the contact and then Severus gasped, looking up at her.

Hope continued feigning sleep until Severus finally relaxed. For a moment, Hope was concerned he would stop, too worried about getting caught, but he didn’t. Instead, he slipped a finger inside of her and curled if ever so slightly. Hope nearly bucked against him. 

“Merlin forgive me,” Snape said. And then he adjusted his hands so that he could easily remove Hope’s underwear. “I’ve needed this for so long. She’s so beautiful, so much like her mother.” 

Hope heard the unbuckling of a belt and then felt something large positioned at her entrance. It was flesh to flesh. Raw, he was going to fuck her raw. Contraceptive charms were highly ineffective during heat, and condoms were recommended if pregnancy was trying to be prevented. But Severus’s bare cock teased Hope’s entrance.

“I’ll pull out,” Snape said, so low Hope almost had to strain to hear. “Just a little bit. Just barely the tip. The potion worked. She’ll sleep and won’t remember it in the morning.”

Had the pain potion actually been a dreamless sleep potion? Had Severus planned this? 

Before Hope could dwell on it, Severus pushed inside. Hope knew Alpha cocks were large. Hell, she had felt Severus’s erection before he entered her, but nothing could’ve prepared her for the mishmash of pain and pleasure. The feeling of her walls stretching as she did what her body made to do, take an Alpha’s cock. Every time she thought he was done, there seemed to be just a bit more, and her virgin cunt stretched to accommodate it. 

Once he was fully seated inside of her, Severus let out a long sigh. Then, he pulled out and pressed back in with a speed only common to alpha’s in rut. Severus was fucking her. Hope’s stepdad was fucking her.

Pain bled into pleasure, but Hope’s heat-addled brain couldn’t escape the blissful feeling of being full, of being fucked so hard that it almost hurt, of an Alpha’s cock forcing her walls to accommodate his size with no remorse. 

She wanted to be bred, wanted to be fucked full of Severus’s seed, wanted it so deep inside her it had no choice but to take. She wanted to be round with Severus’s child. She wanted her mother to wonder who had knocked her up. 

She wanted... Severus, Hope realized. She had always wanted him for quite some time now. When she woke up from a heat and her ass was pressed into Severus’s erection and all Hope could think about was its size, when she walked on him in the shower and saw his glorious cock, when she watched his fingers slowly and nimbly make dinner. What she wanted, more than anything, was for him to fuck her hard, to pump her full of seed. She wanted him to take her in the shower, while his hands soaped up her bare breasts. She wanted him to bend her over the kitchen counter and fuck her with the blinds wide open. What she had wanted, more than anything, was his cock, and it was very likely that Severus was hoping and praying she wouldn’t remember it in the morning. 

“Oh daring, Hope, darling,” Snape said. “Gonna fuck my seed into you, get you knocked up and you won’t even remember how it happened. You’ll wake up with my cum dropping out of you and you aajust think it’s more slick. You’ll give me an heir.” 

Somehow, the feeling of penetration combined with Severus’s words had brought Hope close to the edge. 

Hope shuddered into her orgasm, struggling to keep herself from crying out. 

Severus pulled out of her ever so slightly and then pressed back in with force. His knot. How could Hope have forgotten about the knot? It would most certainly fit, Hope realized. It was what Hope’s body had been made to do, and yet, it hurt. 

Severus gave a final hard shove and Hope’s second orgasm took her by surprise. Severus’s knot popped into place. Hope trembled at how full she felt. She was stuffed full of her stepfather’s cock. No protection, no barriers, and with Hope at the most fertile she’d been all year. 

Hope swallowed and listened to her step father’s breath even out. He most likely hadn’t meant to knot her, not with how long it traditionally took knots to go down. Severus’s breath evened out. 

Hope whined uncomfortably as Severus shifted to lie on the bed. 

“Shhh,” Severus whispered. He stroked Hope’s hair gently. “Go back to sleep.” 

Hope hadn’t been sleeping in the first place, but the first tide of hormones, the one that came with true satiation, was settling in, and Hope could feel herself getting even more exhausted. 

Hope closed her eyes, she settled deeper into the bed, and she let the petting of her hair and the feeling of being stuffed full of her step father’s cock lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t write hateful comments. I will simply ignore them.


End file.
